1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deodorant including a main component of a decomposition obtained by thermally decomposing a palatinose, foods and beverages including the deodorant, and an oral composition including the deodorant as well as a toiletry product including the deodorant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, people""s intention to sanitation has been on the increase with an improvement of environmental sanitation, and people""s interest in the odors regarding to the living environment and the human body has also been on the increase. The ode breath odor and the body odor provide particular influences to the human relationships. In this circumstances, various deodorant-related merchandises have been proposed to improve them, and they have now been about to be widely accepted by consumers. The breath odors are due to odors derived from foods consumed, odors from bacteria in the mouth and odors from stomach. Moreover, the odor ingredients nay comprise sulfide, nitride and organic acids. Particularly, even a slight amount of sulfide affects on the breath odor. Typical ones of the known sulfide are hydrogen sulfide, methyl mercaptan and dimethyl sulfide. It has been known that particularly after the consumption of garlic and onion, mounts of sulfide of allyl mercaptan, diallyl sulfide and diallyl sulfide are remarkably increased.
Currently, catechin as a green tea extract has widely been used as a typical deodorant. It has been known that catechin reacts with sulfides like methyl marcapton which is the major cause of the breath odor (Biosci. Biotech. Biochem., 59(7) 1232-1236, 1995). However, catechin has a strong bitter and acerbic taste and deteriorates an original flavor of food, it is necessary to limit the usable amount of catechin. Moreover, catechin shows its deodorizing effect under the neutral or alkaline condition. The reactivity of catechin decreases under the acidic condition, thereby reducing the deodorizing effect thereof. For this reason, even though sour deodorant foods are designed by adding catechin, the deodorant substance almost unreacts with the odor substance, and the deodorizing effect is insufficient.
Also, in Japanese laid-open publication 62-169720, it is also disclosed that caramels and maltols (3-hydroxy-2-methyl-xcex3-pyrone) obtained from heating sucrose or glucose show deodorizing effect against garlic and onion odors. If, however, the odor composition was analyzed by a gas chromatography, then no change in odor composition was observed. Furthermore, if the same analysis to sulfides such as methyl marcaptan and allyl marcaptan which comprise garlic and onion odor ingredients was carried out, then no change in the composition was observed. From those results, the deodorizing effect of caramels and maltols against the garlic and onion odors is the masking effect utilized by their strong scents and does not directly act on the ingredients of the odor.
On the other hand, a palatinose condensate prepared from heating palatinose is described in Japanese Patent No.2639386 entitled xe2x80x9cpalatinose and method of preparing the same and method of the usexe2x80x9d. The palatinose condensates as described are oligo-saccharides in various combinations of glucose with fructose as condensed. In those oligo-saccharides, palatinose condensates (syrup) prepared by using the process described in the patent publication are analyzed in the deodorizing activity against the sulfide (methyl marcapton), no considerable deodorizing activity is shown. Also palatinose condensate (palatinose oligosaccharide) purified by NH2 silica gel column has a further reduced deodorizing activity. Therefore, palatinose condensates prepared from palatinose by the process described in the above patent publication have no deodorizing activity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above problem and to provide a deodorant which provides a strong deodorizing effect against various ingredients of odor in a wide pH range, provided that addition of a large amount thereof to foods, beverages and oral compositions provide no influence on their original and good flavors.
Furthermore, the present invention is to provide foods, beverages, oral compositions and toiletry products which provide strong deodorizing effects against various ingredients of odor in a wide pH range without deteriorating the flavor due to bitter and acerbic taste of the conventional deodorants.
This invention is to solve the problems mentioned above, and to provide deodorants that are characterized by palatinose-derived thermal decomposition included as effective ingredients obtained by thermally decomposing the palatinose. The term xe2x80x9cpalatinose-derived thermal decompositionxe2x80x9d is defined to be a substance or product which is obtained by thermally decomposing palatinose. A palatinose-derived thermal decomposition obtained by thermally decomposing the palatinose in the range of 120-240xc2x0 C. (particularly 140-200xc2x0 C.) is desirable.
Also, is invention provides a deodorant characterized by 6-(xcex1-D-glucopyranosyloxy)-1,3,4-trihydroxyhexa-5-en-2-on included therein as effective ingredient represented by the following structural formula (I): 
or a deodorant characterized by 5-[(xcex1-D-glucopyranosyloxy)methyl]-2-furancarboxaldehyde included therein as effective ingredient represented by the following structural formula (II): 
or deodorant characterized by mixture of above as effective ingredients.
Furthermore, the present invention provides foods, beverages, oral compositions and toiletry products inclusive of the above novel deodorants.
The resent inventors have researched on various materials to discover the effective deodorant in the head-space method using a gas chromatography. As a result, it was confirmed that a palatinose-derived thermal decomposition obtained by thermally decomposing the palatinose has a strong deodorizing effect against methyl mercapton which is the typical composition of odor. Unheated palatinose does not provide such the effect. The effect is obtained upon heating process. Also, if other sugars were heated and prepared, then the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition of the present invention has shown higher deodorizing effects than the other sugars heated under the same conditions. Moreover, the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition of the present invention has also show a deodorizing effect against ammonia which is one of nitrides as odor.
Thus, the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition obtained by thermally decomposing the palatinose in accordance with the present invention serves as a deodorant which provides deodorizing effects against various ingredients of odor such as sulfides, nitrides, and a fatty acid.
In order to obtain the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition, it is necessary to heat the palatinose. For example, powders of palatinose and water are put in a stainless cup to prepare a solution. This solution is stirred and heated in a cooker to a final temperature in the range of 120-240xc2x0 C. This final temperature should desirably be set in the range of 140-200xc2x0 C. If the solution is heat at a high temperature, then the caramel odor becomes strong and flavor worsens. If, however, a priority is given to the deodorizing effect, the final temperature of the palatinose solution is set higher, for example, the palatinose solution is heated up to approximately 200xc2x0 C. to prepare the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition with the desired strong deodorizing effect.
As to the other conditions than the temperature, the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition may be prepared under normal, high or low pressure. For the heating method, it is possible to use a boiler, a continuous heat-exchange method, and an extruder.
Also, it has commonly been known that acids and alkalis act as catalysts to caramelization of sugar. It is possible to use acids and alkalis as catalysts to prepare the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition of the present invention. A small amount of the deodorant active substance is formed upon use of alkali. In contrast, the formation of the deodorant active substance is promoted upon use of any acid. It is available to select any one or more from a hydrochloric acid, a sulfuric acid, an acetic acid, a citric acid, a lactic acid, an ascorbic acid, a gluconic acid, a malic acid, a tartaric acid and a fumaric acid.
A mixing ratio of water and palatinose may optionally be set. If the concentration of palatinose is low, then it takes a long time necessary for reaching the final temperature, and it is undesirable in view of the heat efficiency. It is also possible to heat the powdered palatinose alone at a temperature which is higher than its melting point of 122-124xc2x0 C., and for example, in the range of 125-240xc2x0 C., and preferably in the range of 140-200xc2x0 C.
The time of heating the palatinose solution and palatinose powders may optionally be selected to obtain the heat-decomposed palatinose. If the temperature is relatively low, then a long time heating is required. At a high temperature, the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition can be prepared in a short time. It is preferable that the temperature is so set that the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition is obtained in the range of time from 5 minutes to 4 hours. Heating time depends on the amount prepared. For example, if the amount of prepared palatinose is large, then it takes a long time for heating the large amount of the palatinose to obtain a large amount of the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition. If the amount of prepared palatinose is small, then it takes a short time for heating the mall amount of the palatinose to obtain a small amount of the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition. For example, the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition showing the deodorizing activity may efficiently be prepared by heating 5g of palatinose powders at 160xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. However, a long time heating at a high temperature causes decomposition and polymerization of active deodorant substances, and the deodorizing activity decreases. It is also possible for use to purify and concentrate the active substances in the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition by purification methods such as column chromatography and solvent extraction.
The present inventors have further researched on ingredients having the deodorizing activity contained in the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition and discovered that compounds, 6-(xcex1-D-glucopyranosyloxy)-1,3,4-trihydroxyhexa-5-en-2-on (hereinafter referred to as GDH) and 5-[(xcex1-D-glucopyranosyloxy)methyl]-2-furancarboxaldehyde (hereinafter referred to as GMF) have strong deodorizing effects although GMF is lower in deodorizing effect than GDH.
If the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition is analyzed by a high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) under the following conditions, then GDH and GMF are eluded at 3.41 and 20.63 minutes, respectively.
Structural formula, chemical formula and characteristic spectral data of the compound GDH are indicated below.
Structural formula, chemical formula and characteristic spectral data of the compound GDH are indicated below.
GDH and GMF in the present invention can be prepared by thermally decomposing the palatinose followed by the use of the liquid chromatography as mentioned above. They may also be prepared by other methods without heating palatinose. It is possible to use each of GDH and GMF solely or in combination.
The deodorant in accordance with the present invention, namely, the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition, one obtained by purifying and concentrating the palatinose-derived thermal decomposition, and the compound GDH and the compound GMF may be used directly. Notwithstanding, generally, they are dissolved or dispersed in a proper liquid support. Alternatively, they are mixed with proper powders or with a solid support or are adsorbed therewith or impregnated thereto. If necessary, they are further added with emulsifiers, dispersing agents, suspending agents, spreaders, penetrants, wetting agents, and stabilizers for use as the products of emulsions, oil solutions, hydration agent, powder materials, tablets, sprays and solid agents.
As foods and beverages containing the above mentioned deodorant, in accordance with the present invention, a wide range of food and beverage such as chewing gums, candies, tablets, gummy-jellies and drinks are available. As oral compositions, mouthwash, toothpaste and troches are available. As for toiletry products, air fresheners, deodorants and deodorizing wet tissues for toilet, indoor use, car-use and garbage-use are available.
Further, since the deodorant in accordance with the present invention is effective under acidic conditions, the deodorant has a superior deodorizing effect upon use for sour foods and drinks and oral compositions.